Neme the Nemetrix
Neme the Nemetrix is one of the main anatgonist of Steven 10 and the arch-enemy of Trix. She works for Red Diamond and was created by Dr. Psychobos. 'Appearance' Neme looks very similar to Trix except her body are based of the Nemetrix, with the belly based of the belt/collar with cords around the waists, torso armors based of Red Diamond's and has 3 claws. Since Red Diamond is 50 feet tall, Neme is 5 feet tall, the height of an average human. 'Personality' Neme is a intelligent and sassy Nemetrix. she acts a lot more mature then trix and likes to show off her intelligence. Neme typically acts respectful towards her fellow Red Court members and she is especially respectful and kind to her partner Red Diamond and creator Dr.Psychobos. When it comes to other court members, she well mock them and say that they could never compare to the Red Court. she is proud of her and Red's power and thinks that no one can beat them, especially Trix or Steven. Neme shares Red's love for battle, and they both use extreme anger and violence in battle. they well fight anyone they think is a challenge and well stop at nothing to win. Neme has a slight temper, as she was angered when Yellow Diamond was scolding Red about going to earth behind her and Blue Diamond's back. 'History' Neme was created 2 years before Steven and Trix meet her or Red, she was hinted to have been made 200 years before Steven found Trix. While she was with Red, they have been training and gaining both power and predator transformations as they traveled the galaxy taken over planets, creating gem controlled planets and capturing predator DNA. Neme was kept secret from both Yellow and Blue Diamond, and even gems from other courts. 'Powers And Abilities' Neme is in charge of controlling the nemetrix and maintaining it. she is also linked mentally to Red Diamond, which means unlike Steven or Trix, she and red can transform with thought alone. because of her greater mass and height, she is much stronger then Trix, and is even stronger then an average quartz solider. like trix, Neme can unattached herself from the nemetrix, for about 25 minutes. She is fire prof and can handle heat of 150,000 degrees. her claws can cut through steel. 'Accessible Predators' #Buglizard. #Groundtooth (slamworm) #Crabdozer #Preytrap #Hypnotick #Dinozilla (tyrannopede) #VenomFang (terroranchula) 'Weaknesses' Neme, like Red Diamond, has a very short temper which can cause her to overreact and go against her better judgment. similar to Trix, Neme is unable to scan gem DNA. 'Tier System' 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Red Diamond' Neme and Red Diamond has a brother sister relationship, similar to Steven and Trix relationship. They both respect each other and care for one another as a family and team. although they only known each other for roughly over 200 years (which is short in terms of regular Gem standards), Red cares for Neme even more then his pearl or mothers. Neme takes pride in the power she and Red has, and thinks that they are both the ultimate force in the universe. Together they has defeated hundreds of foes and was never beaten once, this has earned them a reputation on homeworld, although mostly to Red, as no one besides him or the gems of the Red Court knows that Neme exists. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Neme thinks trix is under her and in no way equal to her, she would say this to him in almost all the battles they have (which annoys him greatly). while she does admit he has power, Neme still thinks he is a squirt. the two have a great hatred for one another and would happily destroy the other with all their might. However, in truth, Neme is extremely jealous of Trix for several reasons, the main two reasons are 1) Trix has 1,000,912 DNAs while she only had at least 10 - 20 from the start and 2) Trix was labeled as Level 20 tech while she was label as Level 19. To her sorrow and rage, Trix always kept calling her a knock-off Omnitrix, making her feel like she's just an imitation. 'Steven Universe' Neme doesn't personally hate Steven, but still wants to defeat him because he is a enemy to Red. She thinks Steven is nothing compared to Red, but unlike how she sees Trix, She does think Steven is likeable and funny at times. 'Dr. Psychobos' Dr.psychobos is the creator of Neme, and sees her as his greatest creation ever. Neme sees Psychobos as a father and is filled with joy whenever he shows her and Red gratitude after they complete a mission. 'Red Pearl' Neme has a good relationship with Red Pearl, as they both care for Red and both have a lot in common. Red Pearl thinks Neme is an amazing person, and Neme thinks Red Pearl is the greatest pearl ever made. Neme was get greatly angered when other gems or diamonds show disrespect towards Red pearl, and it takes everything she has not to go berserk on them. 'Blue Diamond' Neme sees Blue Diamond as a mother figure, even if the two haven't seen each other before. Neme loves Blue for her kindness and her motherly attitude and sometimes wishes they could meet and have a bound with each other. 'Yellow Diamond' Unlike Blue Diamond, Neme doesn't like Yellow. she hates her bad attitude and how she treats Red like everything he does is wrong. Neme personally does not like how Yellow treats members of her own court and even feels sorry for some of them. 'Pink Diamond' Although she knows Pink even less then Red does, Neme loves Pink Diamond for bringing Red Diamond into the world and to her. Like Red, Neme doesn't think Rose Quartz is the one who shattered Pink, as the data she has about the two doesn't agree or approve of it. 'White Diamond' It was confirmed that Neme only saw White Diamond once, and Neme was hidden from her along with the other diamonds, however that one time was enough for Neme to have a great fear of her and greatly fears what White might do to Red in the near future. 'Sunstone' Like Red, Neme doesn't fully trust Sunstone, as her actions on earth seem a little odd and doesn't fully go along with the mission she was sent with. 'Scar (Ruby)' Scar is by far Neme's favorite Ruby out of all of Homeworld. Neme thinks scar is loyal and brave, and the fact that she fought with Red on almost all his battles makes Neme have a lot of respect for her. 'Drusy Quartz' While Neme likes Drusy, she thinks that she could be a little less gloomy and more cheerful. Neme also thinks the way Drusy shows up unexpected is a little creepy. 'Trivia' *Semir10000 wasn't originally going to make Neme, as Red Diamond was going to control the nemetrix by himself. but then he thought Trix could use a archenemy for himself, so he made Neme. *Semir10000 was inspired to make Neme from Xeno from the Gwen 10 The Series Fanfiction. *Her name was originally going to be ether Preda or Terra. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Female Category:Female villains Category:Nemetrix